The present invention disclosed herein relates to metal oxide, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating polycrystalline metal oxide used in a solar cell.
Because of the exhaustion of fossil energy, studies on alternative energy are being actively performed. In particular, studies on alternative energy using inexhaustible natural phenomena, such as sun's rays and wind are being in the spotlight.
Solar cells generate electric energy by using light energy released from the sun. Solar cells may be classified into solar cells made of inorganic materials such as silicon or compound semiconductors and dye-sensitized solar cells in which dye is adsorbed onto particles surfaces of nanocrystalline oxide according to its material composition. Such a solar cell is coming into the spotlight in that the source of solar energy is not depleted, and the solar energy is eco-friendly energy.